The Liputer
One day, a 14-year old boy signed up for Roblox on his birthday. He got a present by his grandmother on his birthday. She gave her grandson a $25 Roblox gift card assuming he played the game. He was excited once he claimed $5 worth of Robux, he figured he would buy OBC after. "We're leaving in 5 minutes, Jacob. said Jacob's mother. He quickly bought a shirt he liked and Crimson Shaggy 2.0 since he couldn't afford the original Crimson Shaggy. He joined a game of Jailbreak and saw a user that was on top of the leaderboard with over $6,000,000. Heck, the closest person to him was a man with only around 53,000 Dollars. He wrote in the chat "Whoever wants some of my money add me and join my game." Jacob had been watching tutorials on how to do things in Roblox before he signed up. He quickly added the sketchy guy. Before he joined the game, Mrs. Amari said "Jacob, its time to go to the mall." After 2 straight minutes of begging his mother, he would be able to stay home alone. He got back on his computer and joined the game which is now deleted. The game he joined was called " liputer therapy and discussion room." It was a dark, poorly built waiting room with 2 doors and a hallway connected to a small room. Liputer called Jacob to go to the room. Once they were there face to face "Liputer" asked "So you are here for the free cash in Jailbreak right?" with a "Yes sir" coming right out of Jacob's mouth. "You know I will give you 20,000 Robux worth of cash if you do a small task for me." "Go to a website called {CENSORED}.com and go back to Jailbreak." Clueless Jacob went to the IP grabber website. The owner turned his IP to his home address. After 15 minutes the money was donated to Jacob. The Liputer then sent a message that said: c; hope you enjoyed your money, spend it fast and wisely. The "Liputer" told Jacob to go the park nearest to him if he wanted more cash. Jacob, blinded by virtual riches went outside to his local park. Looking at his phone texting in Roblox with 2 kids playing "catch" right next to him. He was on the sidewalk waiting for a message. 5 Black SUVs pulled up and abducted all 3 of the children. They were taken into a waiting room with hanged children on the walls, blood and the floor and trash scattered around everywhere. They were beaten with belts and bats. Jacob saw a tall man grinning and chuckling while he was looking at Jacob. 2 Months Later Jacob was declared dead, his family posted pictures saying he was lost, but it was no hope. When Jacob was expected to be hanged, He was found in his city beaten up, full of bruises and scars. He burst into an abandoned house with an M9, he sought revenge on those nearly took his life. https://web.roblox.com/users/572955063/profile https://web.roblox.com/users/572935385/profile